Shugo Shugo Facebook!
by ZzChocolateLoverzZ
Summary: Ever thought what would happen if shugo chara was a facebook thing? click my story to find out :D
1. Chapter 1 adding ikuto to frenz list

**Hello! **** I know I hv a old one, buttttt…. I got no ideas, no yeah…. This is my new fanfiction, Shugo Shugo Facebook :D I hope ya'll would like it!**

**Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hotori Tadase, Rima Mashiro, Fugisaki Nagihiko, Souma Kukai, Hoshina Utau and Yuiki Yaya has typed: ****.com**

Hinamori Amu Hoshina Utau

I just hit you with a feather pillow!

_I just hit you with the Feather pillow in Pillow Fight. There is only one rule of Pillow Fight: The player who does not hit back in 2 days loses! Let's see who wins!_

**Comments:**

Hoshina Utau: Oh no! Im gonna win this fight!!!

Hinamori Amu: AHHHHH! I USED A FEATHER PILLOW! SO MANY BIRDS ARE KILLED BECAUSE OF THAT!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Then dun use it, dummy. ==

Hinamori Amu: IKUTO HAS FACEBOOK?!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: so…?

**Hinamori Amu**** is now friends with ****Tsukiyomi Ikuto****.**

**Hoshina Utau, Yaya Yuiki and 64 people like this**

Hinamori Amu: huh?

Yaya Yuiki posts:

Im hungry 4 chocolate but not rice 3 why cant I hv chocolate every dayyyyyy~

**Hinamori Amu ****is now friends with**** Hotori Tadase**

Nobody likes this.

_Hinamori Amu has poked Tsukiyomi Ikuto using POKE ME!_

**Comments:**

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: what was that for?

Hinamori Amu: fun.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Or is it because you love me? *smirks*

Hinamori Amu: *blushes*

Hotori Tadase: FUCK! WHY IS IKUTO HERE?!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Shut up you ass-hole.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto has poked Hinamori Amu._

_Hinamori Amu has poked Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto has poked Hinamori Amu._

_Hinamori Amu has poked Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

**Comments: **

Hoshina Utau: Can you two lovebirds just stop it already?!

Hinamori Amu: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! LOVEBIRDS?! IM TRYING NOT TO LOSE HERE!

**Yaya Yuiki and 12 other friends became fans of ''Your homework is to read these pages.'' YESSS! No homework!!!**

Yuu Nikaidou Yukairi

Will you…. Marry me?

_164 people like this._

**Comments:**

Souma Kukai: WHOOOOOOOOOO~RIGHT ON!

Yuu Nikaidou: STAY OUT OF THIS!

Yukairi: …….

**Hotori Tadase has blocked Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto has blocked Hotori Tadase.**

**Comments:**

Hinamori Amu: Cant you 2 jus b friends?

Hotori Tadase: NO.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: NEVER. And what kind of stupid idiotic name is Hotori Tadase?

Hotori Tadase: IT IS NOT STUPID.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Of course it is. I Just said it.

Hotori tadase: *fumes*

Hinamori Amu: oh noooo……

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto took the quiz: How perverted are you? And got 0%**

_You are extremely innocent and your mind is not dirty at all! _

**Nobody likes this.**

**Comments:**

Hinamori Amu: As if.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Oh yeah? Why don't you try it yourself?

Hinamori Amu: FINE! I WILL!

**Hinamori Amu took the quiz: How perverted are you and got 100%**

_Ewwww! You are so perverted I bet nobody want to go near you at all!_

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hoshina Utau and 284 others like this.**

Hinamori Amu: UTAU!!!

Hoshina Utau: Sorry, but it was too funny!

Yuiki Yaya: pftttt…. BWAHAHAHAHAH!!! AMUUUUU!

Hinamori Amu: …

Souma Kukai: Hinamori?! Ooooooo…..

Hinamori Amu: THIS QUIZ IS WRONG!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Interesting. You perverted kid.

Hinamori Amu: I AM NOT PERVERTED, NOR A KID.

**Utau Hoshina tried out: Who is your idea boy?**

_Your idea boy would b a very sporty and loving person! He cares about people and think before he does something. He loves a challenge._

**Comments:**

Souma Kukai: Its weird… its like… describing me?

Hoshina Utau: Of course its not! Like real you think before doing ANYTHING

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: That's harsh.

Hoshina Utau: A perfect person would be IKUTOOOOOOOO!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tsukiyomi: get over it.

Souma Kukai: … I feel left out.

**Hinamori Amu posts:**

I gtg guys, mom calling. Cya

**Comments:**

Yuiki Yaya: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! TT__TT

Hoshina Utau: seeya.

Hotori Tadase: Bye amu-chan!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Hn.

**That was my story! Please rate and review if you want to see the next chapter! This is choco-chan saying…: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. **


	2. Chapter 2 Papa has facebook!

Hellos all! Thanks for the reviews! Hahas, VyVy-Chi, if you poke me. I'll poke ya'back lets go on with my story!

**Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hotori Tadase, Rima Mashiro, Fugisaki Nagihiko, Souma Kukai, Hoshina Utau and Yuiki Yaya has typed: ****.com**

**Souma Kukai** became a fan of when i say i miss school, i mean my friends and the fun. not the school :P.

**Comments:**

Hoshina Utau: Your're pathetic

Rima Mashiro: Agree.

Souma Kukai: whaaaaat????

**Yuiki Yaya:**

Pet Society

_Yaya's pet Duckie has reached the level of Established Presence in Pet Society!_

_You can earn paw points for almost everything you do in Pet Society! With time and love your pet could go far._

**Comments:**

Hoshina Utau: Whoo Hoo! Way to go Yaya!

Souma Kukai: And you called ME pathetic.

Hoshina Utau: Shut up.

Hinamori Amu: …

Souma Kukai: What's wrong Hinamori?

**Hinamori Amu:**

Pet Society

_Amu's pet Strawberry has reached the level of Established Presence in Pet Society!_

_You can earn paw points for almost everything you do in Pet Society! With time and love your pet could go far._

**Comments: **

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Wow, you're childish.

Hinamori Amu: HEY! PET SOCIETY'S FUN!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: rightttt….

Rima Mashiro: Wow, you're childish.

Hinamori Amu: Rimaaaa…. Dun side Ikuto!

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto:**

Pet Society

_Ikuto's pet Yoru has reached the level of Established Presence in Pet Society!_

_You can earn paw points for almost everything you do in Pet Society! With time and love your pet could go far._

**Hinamori Amu and 600 people like this**

**Comments:**

Hinamori Amu: WTH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Hoshina Utau: Ikuto….? O.0

Yuiki Yaya: Ikuto plays it too! YAY! Ikutooooo, why you decline my fren request??

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: who are you again? And whats wrong wif playing…ahem…pet society?

Yuiki Yaya: Whaaaaaaaaaaa… ikuto 4got meeeeeeeeeeeee…..

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: if i accept you will you shut up?

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto** is now friends with **Yuiki Yaya**

**Hinamori Amu posts:**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IKUTO IS CHILDISHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Oh and Utau, I wanna take the quiz you took last time. :D the one about the boy thingy….

**Comments:**

Hoshina Utau: Just take the quiz. ==

**Hinamori Amu** took the quiz: Who is your idea boy?

_Your idea boy is a person who keeps things to himself. He is very cool and agile just like a cat. If there were such things called "guardian characters" I think it would be called "Yoru"_

**500 people like this**

**Comments:**

Hinamori Amu: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! THAT SOUNDS LIKE……

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Yo. Talking about me?

Hinamori Amu: noooooooooooooooooooooo……

Rima Mashrio: ooooo….

Hoshina Utau: oooooo……

Souma Kukai: I think its Ikuto.

Fujisaki Nagihiko: Yeah.

Hotori Tadase: You mean me.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: get lost.

Papa of Hinamori ;D: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….. MY DARRRRRRRRLING!!!

Hinamori Amu: PAPA?! You hv facebook??!! And what's wif your name?!?!

**Hinamori Amu**** became friends with ****Papa of Hinamori ;D**

Hinamori Amu became fans of When i was young i used to say 'I dont friend you anymore' when i was mad .

**Comments:**

Yuiki Yaya: Maaaaannn, that's childish Amu!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: And you called ME childish.

Souma Kukai: yeah Hinamori. And Tsukiyomi, that's my line

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: oh.

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto Hotori Tadase**

_ Asked me "If Tadase was a ball, what would you do to him/her?"_

Answered: Squeeze all the air out, stomp on it, and throw it in the dustbin.

**Comments:**

Hotori Tadase: HEY!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: I think I can hear a small fly buzzing, or an ANNOYING fly. I feel like slapping it away.

Hotori Tadase: What the fuck is your problem??

Hoshina Utau: Language, language.

Rima Mashiro: boys….

Hinamori Amu: boys…..

**Hinamori Amu **became a fan of "you have watched 72 minutes of video today." FUCK YOU MEGAVIDEO!

**Comments: **

Souma Kukai: whoaaaa… hinamori?!

**That's the end of chapter two! Thank you!!!**

**3 Choco-chan **


End file.
